Bionicle Wars III "Chronicles of War"
Prolog: W'enn die Schwerter und Gewehre das Schicksaal zweier Kontinente bestimmen ist dies ein Ereigniss das große Kreise ziehen wird. Es werden Fragen aufkommen wieso und warum es so weit kommen musste. Ob das erreichte Ziel diesen Preis wert war und ob es nicht doch auch andere Wege gegeben hätte. Es ist aber auch die Zeit in der Helden fallen oder geboren werden. Eine Zeit die Systeme auf eine harte Probe stellt, welche Bande bricht und neue knüpft. '''S'ie wird Dinge ans Licht führen deren Wahrheiten erschreckend sein können. Sie wird Schatten hervorbringen deren Ziele mit allen Mitteln geführt werden doch deren Inhalt ein Geheimniss bleibt. Es werden neue Chroniken geschrieben welche von Leid und Hoffnung, Hinterhältigkeit und Ehre, Helden und Antihelden singen werden. Diese Chroniken werden einen Namenen tragen, die: '''"Chronicles of War"' Kapitel: * '''Release the Chancellors I "Chancellor Redgrave"' ** Release the Chancellors II "Chancellor Gongal" *** Release the Chancellors III "Chancellor Sussaha" ****'Release the Chancellors IV "The last Toa General"' Epilog: D'as Landungsboot wartete am Strand. Als die drei Destral Bikes in Sichtweite kamen, senkte sich die Rampe so das die Maschinen in das gepanzerte Landungsschiff einfahren konnte. Bima stand auf der Brücke des schiffs und sah auf den Strand. Der Westliche Kontinent wurde immer kleiner und verschwand am Horizont. Wulf und Axalara saßen in dem Speisesaal des Schiffes und waren sichtlich erfreut. Ihre Mission war ein voller Erfolg. Nur einer war traurig. Der Toa des Westen dachte an seine Brüder und Schwestern welche den machthungrigen Fremden ausgesetzt waren. '''D'ark M saß in einem kleinen Zimmer und zog ein Nootebook hervor. Auf dem Bildschirm baute sich ein Dokument auf das an eine Karteikarte erinnerte. Die Finger des Toa tanzten über die Tastatur und in der virtuellen Karteikarte erschien ein Bild. Jetzt weiß ich zumindest von einem von euch den Namen, dachte Dark M und tippte diesen neben das Bild des dicken adligen Toas. '''Wird fortgesetzt in: From the Shade into the War I "The burning Beach" Into the West center|350px E'inst schwebte der Westliche Kontinent in großer Gefahr. Die Toa des Westen schafften es mit Mühe und hohen Verlusten sich der Gefah zu endledigen. Dieser Tatbestand erschrak den General der Westlichen Toa und die drei Kanzler des Westlichen Kontinents. Es zeigte ihnen das ihre Toa nicht so stark und ausgebildet waren wie die der anderen Kontinente. So sendeten sie Briefe zu 20 ausgewählten Toa. Diese sollten die Toa des Westens ausbilden und zu stärkeren Toa machen. Die 20 Toa folgten der Einladung. Doch hielten sie nicht das Wort. '''S'ie suchten sich nur die fähigsten Toa des Westens aus und bildeten mit diesen eine eigende Macht auf dem Westlichen Kontinet. Nachdem sie ihre eigenden Streitkräfte gestärkt und gesichert hatten, begannen sie mit der Machtübernahme des Westlichen Kontinents in dem sie alle 3 Kanzler fest nahmen. Auch der letzte General der Westlichen Toa geriet bald in Gefangenschaft. Kein Toa des Westen war im Stande die 20 fremden besiegen zu können aber sie gaben dennoch nicht auf. 'E'inige mutige Toa des Westen kämpfte sich den Weg zum großen Hafen frei und verließen den Kontinent. Sie wollten erneut Hilfe von aussen holen. Das Schicksaal ihrer Heimat stand auf dem Spiel. Episod II: * '''From the Shade into the War I "No beautiful Wedding" ** From the Shade into the War II "The melting Ice" *** From the Shade into the War III "The supply Channels" **** From the Shade into the War IV "Irony of Destiny!" ***** From the Shade into the War V "Painful Truth!" Heroes of the medal of Mata Nui center|350px W'ährend auf dem Westlichen Kontinent ein erbitterter Krieg ausbricht, sieht es um Daxia nicht besser aus. Hätte Helryx nicht aus nicht nachvollziehbaren Gründen Axonn und Brutaka fort geschickt sehe es vieleicht anders aus. Auch hatte sie einige Wochen vor der Katastrophe Botar aus Daxia verbannt und ihn aus dem Orden geworfen. Nun musste Helryx die Konsequenzen ihrer Endscheidung schmerzhaft mit erleben. '''D'ie Streitkräfte des Ordens waren machtlos als die Dunklen Jäger kamen. Dieses kamen übernacht und nahmen rasch weite Teile Daxias ein. Helryx schaffte es nicht sie mit ihren verbliebenen Ordensmitgliedern zusammen zu bekämpfen. Jetzt lag sie in einem Zimmer des letzten Krankenhauses das noch nicht in der Hand der Dunklen Jäger war. Doch die Geräusche des Krieges kommen immer näher. Bald wird auch dieser Stadtteil nicht mehr zu halten sein und die schwer verletzte Helryx würde eine wertvolle Geißel der Jäger werden. Episod III: * '''Heroes of the medal of Mata Nui I "Daxia in Flames" **'Heroes of the medal of Mata Nui II "The Fleet of the Pit"' ***'Heroes of the medal of Mata Nui III "The last Chance!"' Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Artikel des Monats